


He keeps me warm

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Trope-a-Dope [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I still have feelings about them moving okay, M/M, cold nights, fluffiest fluff, is that a thing?, romantising a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy the balcony in the new flat, even if it's still a little bit too cold to do so.





	He keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to [@killingmeitsso2yearsago](http://killingmeitsso2yearsago.tumblr.com) on Tumblr who has to put up with me spamming in all caps every time Dan and Phil do anything at the moment. The domestic little shits just keep giving me too many things to write about. 
> 
> Today its the fact that they have a balcony. Enjoy the fruits of my madness.

It’s still cold at night. Not yet summer, spring apparently in full swing but barely showing its face. The air is crisp and it ruffles his hair, tinges his cheeks pink, caresses the tips of his ears. He shuffles further down into the blanket draped over his shoulders, pulling it tighter across his torso and humming at the warmth it brings. He lets a breath out of his mouth and it doesn’t mist, the air is cold, but he is as warm as he needs to be. 

He turns as Phil comes through the sliding door and wriggles his hands free of the blankets to accept the hot mug he passes over.The steam flips and curls into the air, flickering along with the flames of the candles on the table at his elbow. There are several. 

To his right is a large group of plants, silhouetted in the darkness so that Dan can only see the outlines of their leaves but he knows they vary in size and heights, their own private jungle. It isn’t quite a garden yet, but it will do. 

“It’s nice to have a balcony again” Phil says, kissing air across the top of his mug, wrapping both hands around it to warm them. 

“Not as high up as Manchester.” Dan notes, because his default setting in times of joy is to remain sarcastic and skeptical.. 

“Still a nice view though.” 

Dan gazes out and watches the roofs of the surrounding houses spread and fade into the inky night sky. Spotted lights from the glow of people’s windows glimmer, and above them the light pollution here is low enough that they can sort of see the stars. The brighter ones. He tips his head back and lets them twinkle down over them. 

“It’s alright,” Dan shrugs, feigning nonchalance. 

Phil is wise to the routine. Had been for some time, so he doesn’t really buy into how casual Dan is being about the whole thing. 

“Stars are nice,” he grins, watching as Dan brings his head back down as though caught in the act of indulging in something he shouldn’t. 

“Yeah.” Dan allows, his own smile creeping up on his face as he looks back at Phil. 

“And the moon.” 

Dan hadn’t noticed it until Phil points it out. It’s not full, almost half but it’s on the up, it’ll be full in about a week. 

“That’s there too.” 

Phil sets his mug down on the small table and leans across it so that he is pressed against Dan. His own blanket is draped over his back but where his front is now curled up around Dan, he is unprotected against the frigid night air save for the warmth of their bodies. 

He pushes his cold nose into the juncture of Dan’s shoulder and throat, burrowing into Dan’s blanket instead. It would be an opportunity for Dan to act disgruntled, but he doesn’t, something tells him this isn’t a moment he should spoil with his bleak humour. 

“I like the balcony,” Phil sighs happily, his breath almost hot from his drink ghosting over Dan’s neck. He shivers. 

“I do too.”

“Are you too cold?” Phil asks, concerned. 

“No,” Dan says, transferring his mug to one hand and reaching out to find Phil’s with the other.

“If you’re cold, we can go in.” Phil says, tipping his head to rest on Dan’s shoulder but to look out at London stretched before them. 

“Not yet,” Dan says, “Just a little bit longer.”


End file.
